


Migration

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cirilee, Cyn too, Gen, John and Geo meanwhile are pirates, Octopus Garden AU, Paul and Ringo are merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Based on Cirilee's Octopus Garden AU, basically John and George are waiting for their two merman friends to migrate back to them after the feeding season has ended. And it seems they've found a new friend, a very big new friend to be exact.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Migration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilee/gifts).



"I'm worried Georgie, we haven't seen them all summer long.. Where could they be?" John wondered, sitting by the dock with his music sheets. He was saving them for when their sea buddies would return, so he could sing to them like he always did. So far they were nowhere in sight, he was worried something might have happened to them.

"I'm sure they're alright. We haven't seen any poachers around here as of lately, and of course Yoko's crew now knows what's gonna happen to them if they dare lay their fingers on our little guys." George assured to him. "They're probably just busy with some sort of underwater affairs."

"Like they now have eggs? I doubt it, if they found their own sea girls they would have told us about that. Wait, Geo grab the telescope! I think I see something!!"

Putting his sheets back in his satchel, he raced over to their little ship. "That has to be them! It just has to be! And they're coming our way!" He grinned, he planned to sail all the way out to them.

"Be patient will ya, they'll come to us you big sod." George chuckled, bringing him back to the wharf. Soon two merpeople popped out of the water in front of them. The shorter one, Ringo (named for his love of rings), was part dumbo octopus while his younger friend, Paul was part Siamese fighting fish.

"Where have you been? Don't you realized how worried we were!" John exclaimed, diving down to hug them both. "But seriously, we've been waiting here for you for three months and heard nothing."

John squeezed Ringo so tight some ink spewed out, making him blush. "North." He simply said.

"North? But it's so freezing up there! Full of icebergs and water temperatures below freezing according to anyone who tried to travel further north."

"I think he's trying to say that they were migrating, like how the birds go down here for the winter, I think I remember our captain telling us about how sea mammals travel to the Arctic circle to stuff themselves during the hot months and then come back to the tropics when the weather grows too cold up there."

"Oh right. Well that does explain your chub." John grinned, poking Ringo's belly. "You got to feast all this time while we were stuck plundering a bunch of posh, rich folks and trying to keep away from the police. But now this got me thinking, are merpeople fish or sea mammals? Because I don't think Betta fish like Paul really migrate."

Then Paul had something to say. "Friend. New."

"Guess those English lessons we gave you back in April are really starting to pay off, sure you only say one word a time but you'll be speaking full sentences before ya know it." John smiled. "Anyways, what's this about a new friend?"

"Bet they were invited to migrate from someone they met. So who's this new guy? Bet he's a seal or something."

"She, out there." Ringo pointed, shooting away further from the wharf.

"Hey! Wait up!" John called. "Where's he off to in such a hurry?"

"Guess their new buddy is a little shy." George thought as he and his mate got into their boat and set sail. Paul was in front and leading the way. "She there."

Setting down the sail further out at sea, the two pirates wondered who the mysterious newcomer might be. "Doesn't look like there's anything he-"

The boat began to rock, Paul and Ringo pulling it back from a giant bob of blonde hair emerged from the water. I front of them was the biggest mermaid they had ever seen, her lower body was that of a blue whale. "Cynthia." Ringo introduced.

John nearly jumped overboard from the shock, he had no clue merpeople could be this enormous. "Hi.. Me John, this George." He stuttered. "You.. You don't eat us?"

Cyn cocked her head to the side and let out a loud but low song. "Krill, no pirates." Ringo translated to them, this was quite clearly the first time their land friends have seen a whale, let alone any of the ocean giants.

"Ah.. That's good.."

"Aww, does Johnny have a crush?" George teased.

"What?! I.. Umm.. Well.. I think I'm a bit tiny compared to her."

Paul and Ringo just laughed, seeing how flustered John was around Cynthia. "We can set you up for a date far at sea, and maybe someday a growth Ray can be invented to fix your little problem."

"Well, maybe it's best me and her just stay friends for now." John mumbled. He squeaked as she picked him up and snuggled him. "Ah! Aw, I like you too big girl."


End file.
